Parce qu'il n'est qu'un sorcier
by Areina James
Summary: Si Lucius va à la Bibliothèque c'est parce qu'il est vraiment énervé qu'une petite serdaigle ait eut un A , et lui seulement un A . Son orgueil ne supporte pas une tel chose. Alors il veux étudier pour mettre Grimm au tapis. Il va vraiment la mettre par terre... Au sens propre du terme.


Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec un OS dans ma sacoche ! Un Lucius/OC. C'est un paring assez rare. J'espère qu'il vous plairas.

Bien sur, Lucius, Narcissa et Voldemort appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi et la correction est de ma bêta : Syngaly. Je remercie d'ailleurs cette dernière pour son excellent boulot.

Pour le rated, je n'était pas du tout sure de moi, c'est pas assez cochon pour mérité un M, mais en même temps, es-ce que sa passe pour du T ? Finalement j'ai pris T.

Voila, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture, Areïna.

.

* * *

.

Lucius à la bibliothéque

.

Résumé : Quand Lucius va à la Bibliothèque, c'est parce qu'il est vraiment énervé qu'une petite serdaigle ait eut un A++, et lui seulement un A+. Alors il veux étudier pour mettre la serdaigle, Grimm, au tapis. Il va vraiment la mettre par terre... Au sens propre du terme.

.

Lucius détestait beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. A commencer par les moldus, cracmols, sang-de-bourbes, pauvres, et autres gryffondors. Il haïssait aussi son père, à cause de sa froideur et sa manie à battre sa femme, la mère de Lucius, sous ses yeux impuissant.

Enfin... Avant, il était impuissant. Maintenant, il rendait sort pour sort à son père pour défendre sa mère.

Il n'aimait pas les sœurs Blacks, malgré leurs bon pedigree. L'une était folle, une autre lui faisait pitié, et la dernière était amoureuse d'un microbe insignifiant.

Mais Lucius Malefoy haïssait autre chose beaucoup plus fort.

Il détestait être battu.

C'était dans ses gênes.

C'était la raison de sa venu à la bibliothèque, alors qu'on était un samedi. La veille, cette petite saleté de Grimm avait obtenu un A++, et lui seulement un A+. C'était la première fois qu'on le battait. D'ordinaire, cette Grimm se tenait très près derrière lui, mais jamais devant lui.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Ça le dégouttait profondément.

- Putain de Grimm, jura-t-il en se plongeant dans un bouquin sur les potions avancé, d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui que leur professeur, Sluforgn, leurs enseignaient dans ses cours avancés.

Il faudrait bien ça pour mettre Grimm au tapis, avant de sauter à cloche pied sur son cadavre rouge de honte.

Ses cheveux le gênaient. Ça aussi, il n'aimait pas. Il jura encore, et saisit un élastique sans même remarquer la personne qui le lui tendait.

Il s'en moquait de toute manière.

Lucius ne disait jamais "merci". C'était juste bon pour les Weasley. Ça et supplier aussi... Ses tronches de rouquins étaient assez miteux pour supplier.

Ellie Grimm savait deux ou trois secrets sur Lucius Malefoy. Le fait d'être préfète en chef, tout comme lui, l'avait beaucoup aidée dans ses découvertes.

Non pas qu'elle soit intéressé par ce serpentard complètement désaxé. C'était plutôt qu'il était bizarre. Il semblait se foutre de tout.

Y comprit de sa fiancée, et de son rôle de préfet. Il n'avait pas fait la moindre ronde depuis le début de l'année. Elle n'était même pas sur qu'il connaisse son prénom. Et « Ellie » n'était pas le plus compliqué du monde.

Seulement, il était obsédé par le besoin de gagner. Elle avait toujours pris garde d'avoir de bonne notes pour pouvoir passé en étude supérieur de la magie, mais de lui laisser une longueur d'avance pour que sa fierté de sang-pur soit toujours satisfaite.

Sauf hier. Sluforgn avait pété un plomb, et décidé que son comportement exemplaire, les serdaigles se tiennent toujours bien, elle plus que les autres, méritait un « + » de plus. Résultat, Malefoy avait fait un scandale à Sluforgn, avant de presque tapé sur le tableau qui gardait leur appartement commun.

Ellie Grimm entra dans la bibliothèque, dans le but de viré tout les intello de l'endroit pour la fermer jusqu'au lendemain. C'était tellement rare que Madame Pince soit malade... Aussi rare qu'un Dumbledore sans barbe à vrai dire.

Mais elle ne comprit qu'elle ne pourrais pas le faire,quand elle trouva Lucius Malefoy, dans toute la gloire de sa superbe beauté masculine, en train de lire un livre clairement gêné par ses longs cheveux platine.

Elle aimait bien ses cheveux.

C'était l'une des rares choses que Malefoy ne contrôlait pas totalement.

- Foutu cheveux à la con, marmonna-t-il tout en tournant une page.

Prise de pitié, Ellie retira l'élastique noir qui retenait ses cheveux blond en une queue-de-cheval haute, pour le tendre à Malefoy.

Pas de merci. Pas même un mot.

Il était toujours muet avec elle.

Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Il ne l'avait jamais insulté. Jamais salué. Jamais parlé. Ah si. Une fois. Pour lui demander si il devait lui donné un coup de pied pour la faire bouger du passage.

Il lui avait donné un coup de coude en définitive. Sans s'excuser, bien sur.

Lucius Malefoy ne faisait pas ce genre de chose.

Jamais.

Ellie renifla, incapable de retenir son dédain croissant. Elle ne trouvait pas une seule qualité à part son physique de jouer de quidditch. Et pourtant..., elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

Les filles sont des animaux bizarres, estima-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. Elle fermerait la bibliothèque dans une heure, quand il aura soigné sa fierté de mâle blessé.

En attendant, elle irait bien lire deux-trois livres, histoire de passer le temps.

.

Lucius soupira en claquant le bouquin poussiéreux. Il mettrait la patté à cette petite saleté de Grimm au prochain cours.

C'était sur qu'il y arriverait.

Il se leva avec lenteur, et replaça le livre dans la resserve interdite. Les serpentards adoraient transgresser les règles, lui plus que tout les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que..., marmonna Grimm en se retournant prise en flagrant délits de lecture interdite, appuyer sur l'un des rayons poussiéreux de la partie sombre de la bibliothèque.

Lucius perdit complètement le contrôle de son esprit. Il en avait marre de cette fille. Vraiment marre. Elle était partout. Partout. Comme son ombre, mais en plus chiant et plus vivant. C'était comme une infection dans ses veines.

Grimm était pire qu'un champignon magique.

Il fondit sur elle comme un rapace, lui agrippa les hanches sans délicatesse, avant de plaquer son basin contre le sien. Il se frotta furieusement contre elle.

Lucius n'était pas du genre amoureux pendant ses ébats sexuels. Il était du genre "bête enragé". Exactement dans son état d'esprit actuel.

Grimm poussa un petit gémissement de panique en laissant tomber son livre par terre, tout en s'agrippant au serpentard pour ne pas tomber.

Il était fou.

Lui, comme elle, le pensait. Quelque chose n'aillait pas. Ces actions ne leur ressemblaient pas. Ils vivaient presque en parallèle l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Il était un sang-pur, et elle une sang-mélé.

Il était un serpentard, et elle une serdaigle.

Il était séducteur, froid, dur, vide, méchant, moqueur, et elle était gentille, tranquille, sage, sympathique et toujours muette en public.

Ils n'avaient que leur années de naissances en commun.

Ça, et leur parti de jambe en l'air contre une étagère de la bibliothèque.

Elle était vierge, lui était bien loin de là.

Lucius ne s'en rendit compte qu'ensuite, mais il l'avait déflorer, comme un salaud, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Le serpentard l'avait prise sans délicatesse, avec un minimum de préliminaire, contre une étagère et sans égard. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

- Bordel, jura-t-il en se décollant férocement, quand il croisa son regard tout aussi choqué que le sien.

Ellie Grimm se rhabilla prestement en remontant sa culotte, il ne lui avait rien enlever d'autre. C'était presque un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas eut trop mal.

En fait, s'en était un à part entière.

- Merlin, murmura-t-elle en s'enfuyant littéralement de la salle interdite, sans même ranger le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre.

Lucius resta silencieux un instant, avant de sortir à son tour. Elle n'était qu'un coup comme les autres. C'était normal qu'il ait mit tant de force à la prendre, comme si il voulait s'incruster en elle. C'était normal qu'il l'ait embrassé, même si il n'avait jamais embrasser un coup d'un soir, comme ses relations suivit d'ailleurs.

- Normal, marmonna-t-il sans en croire un mot.

Tout était toujours exagère, quand il était question de cette sale gamine. Ça l'énervait encore plus. Il aurait put persécuté celui qui avait une meilleur note que lui, et prouver la tricherie. Mais pas avec elle. Grimm était intègre.

Anormalement gentille et bien élevée.

Elle était quelqu'un de bien.

Son contraire en somme.

.

Lucius soupira lourdement, en se laissant tomber dans un coin de la bibliothèque. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait exploser son chaudron.

Tout ça à cause de Grimm. Encore et toujours elle.

Elle avait eut la connerie de se pencher vers sa paillasse, lui donnant une vue sur son décolleté sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait repensé à leur « conversation » dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, et son chaudron avait explosé quelques secondes plus tard.

- Le professeur Sluforgn m'a demandé de voir si tu allais bien Malefoy, indiqua cette fille, encore elle, en s'agenouillant devant lui pour le scruter de ses yeux trop innocents.

Il craqua.

Encore.

Sans raison, et sans chercher à comprendre.

Il profita du fait que la bibliothèque était déserte en raison de l'heure de cours, du fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit "non" la dernière fois, il profitait de tout. Il profitait toujours de tout.

Il la tira sur ses genoux d'une simple pression, avant d'arracher son sous-vêtement pour faire exactement se dont il avait besoin.

La prendre.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Ça le calmerait, et peut-être même qu'il l'oublierait. Cette stupide serdaigle qui le rendait aussi inoffensif qu'un enfant qui venait de naître.

- Merde, jura-t-il en s'enfonçant en elle. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Lucius se pencha pour lui dévorer la bouche, tout en lisant dans son regard toute l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait face à la situation, et malgré tout, elle se laissait faire et elle participait.

Une joie sans nom ébranla Lucius, alors qu'elle gigotait pour prendre son plaisir.

Si ça continuait, il finirait par s'y habituer, et il n'en était pas question. Il n'était dépendant de personne.

Il était Lucius Malefoy, merde.

Sa bonne résolution disparu, quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser au point culminant de sa jouissance.

Elle devait partir.

Loin.

Après Poudlard.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit devenir un mangemort. Faire le mal. Être encore plus haït. Être soumis à un chauve tout puissant. Il refusait.

- Grimm. Après Poudlard, quitte le pays... Le continent même, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres trempées de sueur sans même bouger, toujours planter en elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en reculant, la réalité reprenant ses droits sur ce qui venait de se passer. Une parenthèse, rien d'autre.

- Parce que je le demande, répondit-il seulement, en la fixant droit les yeux pour la forcer à obéir. Si il devait employer un _impérum_ pour se faire obéir, il le ferait.

- Non, siffla-t-elle catégoriquement.

- Si, cracha-t-il en fouillant sa poche pour prendre sa baguette. Elle bondit brusquement sur ses pieds, avant de le dominer de toute sa hauteur en rabattant les pans de sa robes de sorcières autour d'elle.

- Je n'ai rien à te devoir Malefoy. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Rien du tout, ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou en cas de besoin.

Lucius Malefoy lui faisait peur. Comme tout le monde, Ellie en avait peur, moins que les autres, mais peur quand même.

- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi, gronda-t-il en lui jetant un regard orageux. Fais-ce que je te dis, Grimm. Tu le regrettera plus tard, quand la Grande-Bretagne deviendra le temple de la mort.

Elle renifla avec dédain. Un dédain qu'il aimait, avant de tourner les talons sans même récupérer son sous-vêtements déchirer.

Il le fourra dans sa poche, en retenant un petit hurlement de rage. Il ne lui lancerait pas d'_Impérium_. Il ne lui forcerait pas non-plus la main.

Elle se débrouillera, et ce sera tant pis pour elle.

.

Lucius serra les dents en entrant dans la grande maison des Grimm. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait tenu à le faire lui-même, quand le Lord Noir avait tenu à exterminer cette famille un peu trop intègre portant le nom des Potter.

Il se souvenait encore des deux meilleurs partit de jambes en l'air de sa vie avec cette fille. Il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom.

Il stupéfixa les parents de Grimm, avant de monter à l'étage pour la débusquer et la tuer. Il préférait lui offrir une mort rapide, plutôt que lente comme sa belle-sœur. Il avait envi de vomir, rien que de penser à elle.

Le mangemort entra dans la chambre, et ouvrit un placard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se cachait dans un placard, au lieu d'attendre la mort dignement.

Il la trouva là. Tassé sur elle-même dans un coin de l'armoire en train de sangloter.

- Je t'avais dit de quitter la Grande-Bretagne, prononça-t-il en la faisant sortir de l'armoire, pour la forcer à soutenir son regard.

Lucius détestait la force de son regard.

- Je ne savais pas, prononça-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

- Qu'importe, tu as encore une chance, Grimm. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma femme. Si jamais je la tuais et que tu prenais sa place... Personne ne le saurait.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait une telle proposition à cette fille. Il l'a haïssait, mais il était prés à désobéir ainsi qu'à tuer sa femme juste pour elle.

Seulement pour elle.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as dix secondes. Si tu refuses, je te tuerais de mes mains, ajouta-t-il froidement en se demandant si il y arriverait vraiment.

- Je..., un gros silence suivit, alors que Lucius commençait son décompte avec une lenteur exagéré.

- ... Deux... Un... Il allait pointé sa baguette sur elle, quand elle hocha la tête, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- D'accord, prononça-t-elle.

- Je te promet de veiller à ta survit, Grimm, jura-t-il doucement en le serrant contre lui. Je te jure que je mourrais avant toi.

Elle ne répondit rien.

Lucius non-plus.

Ce soir-là, il tua sa femme, avant de la mettre dans la maison des Grimm, puis d'y mettre le feu. Le maître ne vit pas l'arnaque, c'était le soir ou il avait attaquer les Potter.

Le lendemain, Grimm était devenu Narcissa Black, surnom affectueux ? Grimm. Ils avaient lancé un puissant sort de trouble pour que personne ne se rendre compte de rien, et oubli leur doute.

C'était leur vie qu'ils mettaient en jeu avec cette histoire.

Le Lord Noir les tuerait, si jamais il apprenait ce que Lucius avait fait. Mais personne ne le saurait, jamais.

C'était une histoire qui était née à l'abri des regards et entourer par la poussière et les livres. Personne ne savait rien. Personne ne se souvenait d'une Ellie Grimm à Poudlard.

Et c'était tant mieux.

Lucius était satisfait de tenir cette « Narcissa » à son bras. Il avait enfin l'impression de ne pas qu'avoir échoué dans la vie.

Elle se tenait à ses côtés, malgré la merde noire dans laquelle lui nageait. Et il irait jusqu'à se noyer pour s'assurer que tout se termine bien.

Quitte à vouloir la mort de tout le monde.

Tant qu'Ellie Grimm et leur fils, Drago, vivaient, Lucius irait bien.

.

* * *

.

Voila, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Bon, je sais que c'est moche de la part de Lucius de tuer sa femme pour mettre Ellie à la place. Mais avouez quand même que c'est du Malefoy à l'état pur de faire un truc du genre.


End file.
